


Mamba Out

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki ended his professional basketball career amazingly and caused Twitter breakdown. Based on Kobe Bryant's final game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamba Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Unbetaed.
> 
> I'm getting too sentimental over Kobe Bryant's last game. He's really retiring, huh? So I decided to write this drabble, because Aomine is based on Kobe and I feel like I should do something orz

Los Angeles — Aomine Daiki ended his 20 years profesional basketball career on Wednesday night amazingly. He himself scored 60 points againts Utah Jazz, successfully revived Lakers to its former glory.

Due to fans excitement, The Black Mamba also caused Twitter to have temporary breakdown since so many celebrities voiced out their thoughts about Aomine.

“What can I say?” Aomine asked at the press conference after the game ended. “Mamba out.”

Such an impressive way to end his brilliant career on NBA.

“Aominecchi! 20 years! Amazing! #AomineDaiki #MambaOut” —wrote Kise Ryouta, international model and Aomine’s junior high school friend. He also posted a selfie with Aomine’s childhood friend and the world famous DJ, Momoi Satsuki. Momoi added to the picture’s caption, “Dai-chan @aominedaiki I’m so proud of you #MambaOut”.

Aomine Daiki is the first Japanese player in the NBA who had won five championship rings and 18 All-Star selection. He also the oldest player to score 50 points in an NBA game.  And not just only that, Aomine also the fifth player in the NBA history to play 20 seasons, and the first with just one team.

However, his career is not all about the beauty of breaking records. He had his hard time in Los Angeles as both hero and villain of NBA and also facing difficulties after he came out as bisexual in 2009, announcing his relationship with fellow Japanese player from Miami Heat, Kagami Taiga, who watched the final at courtside.

“I’m so proud of him,” Kagami said at the end of the press conference, standing side by side with Aomine. “But I’m glad he retired,” Kagami added. “It means no more ‘the only one who can beat me is me’ bullshit.”

When asked about his plan after retiring, Aomine only gave vague answer. “Don’t you think I will be a good police officer?”

Aomine Daiki has given us 20 amazing season of NBA and Wednesday night was a remarkable ending for his incredible career.


End file.
